


And May God's Love be with You

by DoreyG



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Q is a troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That... Answer me this, was it <i>you</i> that just got rid of the wormhole?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And May God's Love be with You

"Q!"

"Mon Capitaine?"

"That... Answer me this, was it _you_ that just got rid of the wormhole?"

"What wormhole?"

" _The_ wormhole, the one that Riker just messaged me about. The one-"

"Did he?"

"-That he messaged back to report had mysteriously vanished a few seconds later. Was that you, Q?"

" Mon Capitaine..."

" _Q_."

"...Oh, fine. Yes, the mysteriously vanishing wormhole was my fault. Quelle surprise."

" _Why_?"

"My dear Picard, I would've _thought_ that would've been perfectly obvious."

"...Ah."

"Now you're getting it."

" _Q_ -"

"We are _busy_ , Mon Capitaine. And no pesky space anomaly is going to interfere with that."


End file.
